Kyo ou comment inventer une chanson
by DeathByMarvel
Summary: Kyo s'ennuie, Yuya en a marre de l'entendre râler. Alors il compose une chansonette pour le plus grand malheur de la planche à pain... :D Première chanson de moi, la deuxième de Dima Bilan Venez faire un tour, c'est vite lu ;


Kyo ou comment inventer une chanson

Alors, alors… Je vous présente notre ami Kyo. Grand, brun, cheveux mi-longs, un corps de rêve et des yeux… Mah mah ses yeux ! Rouges, flamboyants d'un feu immortel et tout l'être de cet homme respirait le sauvage (MESDEMOISELLES ! ARRETEZ DE BAVER !). Bref, ce japonais pur souche, alcoolique et psychopathe avec un côté j'adore-la-bastooooon (avec la voix de rocky) et d'toute-façons-vous-me-faites-tous-chier, habitait en colocation avec une petite blonde qui gueulait beaucoup trop fort au goût de son petit ami (c'est le Kyo en question), j'ai nommé YUYA ! (Messieurs (si jamais il y en a) rien ne sert de faire les beaux yeux à l'ordinateur…) Re-bref, cet homme qui habitait dans le Kyoto moderne, ne foutait rien de ses journées, passant son temps sur les jeux vidéos de son PC ou à lire les Bleachs de sa copine (parce que dedans y a Ulquiorra et Grimmjow et qu'ils sont trop chexy ! C'est le point de vue de Yuya en tout cas et le mien ^^).

Les seules choses qui pimentaient un peu la vie de notre Apollon étaient ses bastons quotidiennes ou ses « entraînements » contre des masochistes, c'est-à-dire les amis de Kyo. Yuya, future infirmière, faisait des exercices pratiques régulièrement. Bandages, points de suture et autres n'avaient plus aucun secret pour elle, vu qu'elle avait quelque cobayes vivants sous la main…

Ce jour-là n'était pas comme les autres, ça non… Déjà, il pleuvait ! Au milieu du mois de juillet, vous trouvez ça normal vous ? Certainement pas Kyo. Puis, il s'était fait une petite entorse, toute petite, minuscule, quasi rien, du pipi de chat, enfin il n'arrivait plus à bouger le genou et encore moins à tenir debout. La télé était en panne, l'ordinateur squatté par Yuya pour ses cours et tous les Bleach lus. Bref, Kyo s'embêtait à en mourir et râlait tout ce qu'il pouvait sur le canapé. La petite blonde, excédée, stoppa son activité pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Bon, maintenant ça suffit ! T'arrête de râler !

- Gniagnia, c'est pas toi qu'es bloquée sur c'putain d'canapé avec un p'tain d'genou violet.

- T'as mal ?

- Non, planche à pain ! J'm'emmerde.

- Gros pépère, t'as rien à faire ? Y aurait pas une guitare qui dort depuis longtemps sur l'armoire de la chambre ?

- Tiens, c'est vrai, pas con.

- Bouge pas, j'vais te la chercher.

- T'es marrante, toi, j'peux pas l'ver mon cul, hé banane. »

Yuya revint quelques seco- minutes plus tard, l'instrument chéri entre les mains. Et oui, bande d'incultes, Kyo était un excellent musicien qui pouvait vous pondre une chansonnette en trois minutes 56 secondes, seulement il était vraiment, mais vraiment nul pour mettre des paroles sur ces airs…

Donc trois minutes et 56 secondes plus tard, Kyo recommença à râler tout ce qu'il pouvait, rameutant à nouveau sa petite amie.

« Quoi ENCORE ?

- Bah et maintenant, j'fous quoi ?

- Tu trouves des paroles.

- Mais j'y arrive pas !

- Démerden sie sich en français dans le texte _(Ndl : c'est une parodie de l'allemand, en gros, elle dit demmerde-toi en le germanisant un peu, c'était la minute culturelle du jour)_

- Ah bah ça va m'aider, tiens.

- Et bien, parle de ce qui t'intéresse, j'sais pas, moi !

- Okay… »

Les minutes suivantes furent assez comiques. Kyo tapotait les cordes de sa guitare tout en se grattant la tête, la mine très concentrée. Quand soudainement, il eu une illumination.

_J'aiiiiiiiimeuh la baaaaaston ! Bastonbastonbastonbaston ! _

_J'aiiiiiiiimeuh la baaaaaston ! Bastonbastonbastonbaston ! _

_J'aiiiiiiiimeuh la baaaaaston ! Bastonbastonbastonbaston ! _

_J'aiiiiiiiimeuh la baaaaaston ! Bastonbastonbastonbaston ! _

Yuya se passa la main sur le visage, qu'est-ce qu'il était con quand il s'y mettait. Elle interrompit non sans peine, Kyo qui beuglait comme un imbécile heureux.

« Kyo, tu sais dans une chanson, il faut diversifier les paroles.

- Ouais, ouais, mais j'ai pas d'inspi, là ! »

Et le manège recommença trois, quatre fois.

_Oh, ouais ! Putsain, quelle baston today !_

_T'vois ce bleu, c'te p'tain coupure sur mon œil ?_

_C'est un dealer qui m'la faite…_

_J'aiiiiiiiimeuh la baaaaaston ! Bastonbastonbastonbaston ! _

_Du sang sur mon sabre, sur mon visage, sur mes habits, mais c'est pas le mien._

_Quelle jouissance de t'entendre rendre ton dernier soupir et de voir tes yeux me fixer, pleins de haine. Oh yeah, qu'est-ce tu veux, j'suis pas un looser comme toi, moi j'me sens que vivant comme ça._

_Et du autre manière que j'te dirais pas, tralala !_

_Oh, ouais ! Minuscule crapaud, faible souris !_

_J'me suis fait le trafiquant d'la dernière nuit._

_S'est pris mon poing, il a rien compris…_

_J'aiiiiiiiimeuh la baaaaaston ! Bastonbastonbastonbaston ! _

_Un coup de feu dans ta poitrine, trop marrant de te voir tomber comme une merde._

_Quelle jouissance de t'entendre rendre ton dernier soupir et de voir tes yeux me fixer, pleins de haine. Oh yeah, qu'est-ce tu veux, j'suis pas un looser comme toi, moi j'me sens que vivant comme ça._

_Et du autre manière que j'te dirais pas, tralala !_

« KYO ! Mais c'est quoi cette chanson vulgaire ?

- Bah, c'est mes paroles…

- I.M.B.E.C.I.L.E ! »

Yuya claqua furieusement la porte, elle était vraiment furax. Kyo resta assis sur son canapé comme deux ronds de flanc, il était dans la mouise jusqu'au cou. Alors il vida son esprit et réfléchit trèèès longtemps.

Lorsque notre blonde énervée revint aux bout de trois heures de marche intensive sous la pluie qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise d'entendre Kyo qui chantait la chanson avec laquelle elle l'avait aimé…

_Heavy clouds, no rain  
And every move causes pain  
Ready kiss, but no love  
I feel I'm torn in half  
Ardent look, but no heat  
It's not you really need  
Baby, now it's happened with us  
We are dancing on broken glass  
Can't stand no more -_

Never, never let you go  
You are the one I'm searching for  
Flesh of my flesh, bone of my bone  
Love's carving it in the stone  
Never, never let you go  
Return the days we had before  
Soul of my soul, blood of my blood  
Love's carving it in my heart

__Hé oui ! Kyo est non seulement bon en musique, mais l'anglais est comme une seconde langue naturelle ! Vous l'saviez pas, hein ! Héhé, bah vous vous recoucherez moins bêtes.

Et des années plus tard, un jour de pluie…

« Papa, tu peux me chanter une chanson, je m'ennuiiiiiie.

- Mais bien sûûûr.

- Hors de question que tu pervertisse les oreilles de mon chaton !

- Rabat-joie !

- Je fais mon devoir de mère !

- Shin, viens par-là, y a de trèèès belles bandes dessinées qui s'appellent « Amour dans un couple » dans la table de chevet de maman, vas les lire, tu verras c'est trop drôle.

- Kyyyaaaaaaa ! Nooooon ! C'est bon, c'est bon ! Va chercher ta guitare.

- Ouais !

- Allez, viens, fiston. »

Décidement, les jours de pluies se ressemblent presque toutes…

Je sais mon humour est affligeant, mais c'est mon frangin qui m'a mis l'idée en tête et je l'ai écrit en une soirée...

Reviews quand même ? :D


End file.
